Kidnapped by Ares
by ZoeRose24
Summary: Aphrodite was kidnapped by Ares and no one knows where she is. Its up to Stace to help save Aphrodite. Percy and Stace might be forced to go on a quest together. Oh the horror! PEN NAME WAS HannaBananaTwinny
1. Chapter One: Gone

Chapter One: Gone

I woke up to my half-brothers and half-sisters staring into my face. I sat up so fast, I almost smacked my half-sister, Haley, in the face.

"Geez, you scared me. Just be glad I'm used to you doing that to me whenever something important happens. Otherwise, I would have you at sword point by now."

"Ah, Stace?" Haley said, looking in my face. "We do have something important to tell you."

"Can you at least wait 'till I am dressed and not laying in my bed with about 15 of my siblings are staring at my face? I am defenseless and my hair is probably a mess and a half." I asked politely giving Haley and the rest of my sibling some reasons to let me out of bed.

Haley cracked a smile. "Just like mom," she said, slowly shaking her head back and forth.

"You've me Aphrodite?" Zoe asked, her voice full of amazement. She was almost 7 and was one of the newest campers at Camp Half-Blood.

"Of course." Haley answered, bending down so she was at Zoe's level. "Once you've been at camp for 5 years, Rosalie and Zachary allow us to meet our godly parent."

Zoe's blue eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Of course, you have to go through a scorching desert first and then you have to climb Mount Olympus." Haley went on. She had a strait face but her eyes showed she was doing all she could to keep from laughing.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, sounding like the little kid she was.

"Haley!" Jasper, one of the older campers, scolded.

"What!" Haley asked, standing up strait so she could glare at him. "I was just havin' a little fun."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

I just was laying in my bed, stretched out and comfortable. "Excuse me guys, but can I get dressed now?"

Jasper turned to face me, with his back to Haley. "Of course. And you're right. Your hair is a mess and a half." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at his foul remark. "Thanks for the compliment." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I swung my legs off my bed and went to the foot of my bed so I could get my clothes out of my trunk. Picking out a camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I went to the bathroom so I could change.

After I came out, my hair looking much better, I cleared my throat.

All my half-siblings turned to look at me.

"The reason half of you were staring into my face when I woke up?" I asked impatiently.

Haley stepped forward and stood straighter. "Well…I'm not really supposed to say…It will be explained at breakfast by Rosalie and Zachary. So you will have to wait until then.

I rolled my eyes for the second time in five minutes. "And breakfast is when?"

Jasper looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. It's 8:45 right now. We have to leave in about five minutes."

-Time Lapse-

I stared down at my empty plate and rubbed my stomach. I had just eaten 12 chocolate chip pancakes in 15 minutes. I looked up to the front of the dining pavilion just as Rosalie and Zachary trotted (they're centaurs) to the front.

"Welcome to another-" Zachary started saying.

"Just get straight to the point, Zachary. They need to know." Rosalie snapped. "Of course half of the Aphrodite-" Rosalie got interrupted by a cheering and whistling. "Thank you, boys for announcing to the whole camp that you think Aphrodite, and all the girls in that cabin, are _hot_." Rosalie said the last part like it was a disgusting, atrocious bug. "Back to what I was saying before I got so discourteously interrupted. Half of the Aphrodite cabin already knows what is going on."

"Like Rosalie already said, you guys have a right to know this. Aphrodite has been kidnapped by none other than Ares himself."

_This cannot be happening._ I thought. _This is all a dream. I will wake up very soon. _I promised silently to myself.

"And those of you thinking this, this is not a dream." Rosalie stated like she read our minds.


	2. Chapter Two: Now I'm Gone

**AN-Sorry I didn't do a disclaimer last time so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series, the idea of demigods, the character Percy Jackson and others. The rest are my own ideas.**

**Sorry my last chapter was a little short. I will try and have at least 1000 words per chapter. I got an idea from The Hunger Games reaping. If you've read that series, you know what I'm talking about. And I want at least one review each time before I will update again. If you have or haven't read my story, here is the second chapter.**

Chapter Two: Now I'm Gone

Everyone, including me, stared up at Rosalie and Zachary in shock. Well except for Haley and Jasper and the rest of the half of the Aphrodite cabin that knew.

"Of course, there will be a quest." Rosalie continued, ignoring the shock on our faces. "I have entered those of you over the age of ten and the son or daughter of Aphrodite into a hat and I will pick one to lead the quest. The other two people going on the quest will be: one volunteer and one person picked by the leader of the quest. If there is more than one volunteer, the leader will choose."

Rosalie walked off the stage to get, I'm guessing, the hat.

Zachary stared after her and after clearing his throat, he started talking. "As Rosalie gets the hat, I will continue talking. As soon as we have the three people chosen for the quest, the leader will go to Rachel and get a prophecy." Zachary stopped talking because Rosalie was back.

"Rachel, would you please do the honors of picking the _lucky _leader of the quest?" Rosalie asked.

A teen, about the age of 17, rushed onto stage. She had bright red hair and looked like an average teen. I guessed this was Rachel.

"Of course, Rosalie!" The girl exclaimed. Yep, definitely Rachel. Rachel reached her hand in the hat. I noticed it for the first time.

It looked like a normal top hat except it was a dark blue, like the color at night, and was worn out some.

Rachel pulled her hand out of the hat. "Stacey Mace."

My face turned beet red as everyone looked around confused. That was me, except no one ever called me Stacey.

"Ahem," I said loudly. "I go by Stace not Stacey." I strutted through the crowd, up to the stage in front of the dining pavilion.

Once I got there turned to face everyone. "And I am absolutely honored to help rescue Mom."

Zachary and Rosalie nodded; obviously pleased I was so ecstatic. "Thank you, Stace? I believe that's what you would like everyone to call you." Rosalie asked, trying to confirm what I said earlier.

I nodded, proud that she remembered.

Rosalie turned to face the rest of Camp Half-Blood. "Any volunteers?" She asked scanning the crowd full of hands until her eyes stopped on one. A dark haired, green eyed, handsome teen. "Percy." She muttered under her breath. Old friend? I wondered. "Percy Jackson? Would you like to join Stace on this quest?"

He nodded. "I have fought Ares before. I think I will prove quite useful for this…whatever you want to call it. It's either a quest or a chance for the weak Aphrodite girls to prove themselves."

My face flared with rage. Now I remembered him. "If were so weak Percy, how come I can beat you single handedly in a sword fight? Think about that before you call us weak. I had your sword on the ground a second after Rosalie yelled go." I shot back.

Percy flushed with embarrassment.

"You two quit flirting so we can get on with the quest!" Someone called from the audience. I recognized that voice. Haley. All of sudden I got a really good idea.

"Shut your mouth Haley! Otherwise I will get the Hermes cabin to duct tape your mouth shut, tie your hands behind your back, tie your feet together and send you up the flag pole. And all while your sleeping!" I yelled back. "The choice is yours!"

Percy muttered something unintelligible and climbed onto the stage. Once he got closer to me he mumbled, "Thanks Stace," and sat down on a chair that was put on stage.

"Now that the camp has quieted down," Zachary continued. "Stace has one more person that is her choice to bring along on the quest. She can ponder the idea while we finish eating, and then she can tell us at the end of the meal."

Zachary and Rosalie walked off the stage to continue their meal, while Percy and I stayed on stage.

Apparently someone noticed that we stayed on stage. "Oh gods please don't start making out like animals."

Percy's face glared at the Ares table. "Shut up Taylor! Do you remember last night at the campfire? You and Trina?" Percy asked. His face then turned to look at Athena's table. "And yes I'm talking about Trina Caloney." By then he was standing looking as furious as ever.

"Percy. SIT DOWN!" I stated loudly, pulling on his arm. Once I convinced him to sit down, (I had to charm speak a little, but I got him to sit down) I started talking to him about his very stupid decision. "Not a very smart thing to do, ya know. Especially two children of Ares and Athena. Working together could be bad, because they are very powerful."

Percy sighed. "I know. But they really got me mad. I never in my life thought about making out with you.'

_I have. _I thought. Out loud I responded, "Me neither. But we need to start talking about the quest. Who else should we bring?" I asked him.

"Calace." Percy quickly responded. He noticed the puzzled look on my face. "A boy from the Apollo cabin. He's quick with the bow and is fairly good with a sword."

I thought over all of what Percy said before I made a decision. "Let me talk to him. I will have the final decision. I want to know if I can deal with him. If he turns out to be really annoying than I am gonna have to say no. So think of more people while I talk to him. And while you're at it, go get Calace."

Percy smiled at my decision and hopped off the stage to go get Calace.


	3. Chapter Three: Calace's Talk

**AN- I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE EARLIER! But please relax. I was busy almost everyday for the past week and I kept forgetting my flash drive at school. I just barely beat my word minimum last time. Including the AN, my chapter was only 1080 words. Sorry but I'm having writers block and I'm not good at writing long chapters! And I had a really hard time with this chapter. I couldn't think of very good ideas for the "talk" so it took even longer. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. The rest is all my own ideas.**

Chapter Three: Calace's Talk

"Hi." Calace said nervously. He walked across the stage and sat down next to me.

"Stace! Are you flirting again?" Haley called. "You got picked for this quest to save Aphrodite not to flirt! You remind me of something mom would do. Flirt instead of work."

I whipped my head around. "Haley! I am aloud to have guys as friends and not have the guys be my boyfriend!" I yelled. "And FYI you better be ready to wake up hanging from a flag pole with duct tape across your mouth and your hands and feet tied together." I turned and winked at the Hermes cabin.

The Hermes cabin, naturally, erupted into a mix of cheers and evil laughs.

I smirked when Haley gulped. "I will have to plan it later with the Hermes cabin. She is gonna be sooo mad." I muttered to myself.

"She your half-sister?" Calace asked shyly.

I nodded. "Out of them all, why her? Most guys will take her side because they think she's pretty with her dirty blonde hair, and soft brown eyes. Don't get me wrong, she's probably one of my favorite siblings, but she can be most annoying at the worst times." I said.

"Oh. I should have known that. And you're just as pretty as her. You have nice brown hair and steel blue eyes. You're pretty by any standards." Calace cleared his throat. "You wanted to talk to me because…?"

I looked at him for a second, to study him.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was closely cropped to his head. He was a couple inches taller than me, and looked like he could do well in a fight.

"Sit." I commanded. He sat. "How many times out of ten can you hit a bull's eye when you're shooting with your bow?" I asked him.

"95% of the time. So 19 out of 20." He answered quickly. "I'm pretty good with a sword and am great in a fist fight."

I nodded. "That's pretty good. Have you been on any other quests?"

"No. I almost went on the quest with Ginna and Tom, but instead of me they picked Carrie."

"Who exactly is Carrie?" I blushed furiously with embarrassment.

Calace turned to the group of campers. "Hey Carrie!" He yelled.

A girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple tank top and a white miniskirt turned around. She was from the Ares cabin. Her eyes glowed with fury when she realized what she was wearing. "WE ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw who Calace was with. _Me, _I thought.

"Ex-girlfriend?" I asked politely.

He barely nodded a yes before I started talking again.

"Ok…On a scale 1-100 how much do you want to go on this quest?" _Wow, _I thought to myself. _You really think up good questions Stace. Way to go! Maybe Percy should have been here to help me question him._

"90 because although, I get to leave camp for awhile and could turn into a hero, I could get killed. With Ares as the kidnapper it will be dangerous, really dangerous." He answered, after thinking for awhile.

I nodded again, pleased with his answer. "We won't be able to fly, no matter where Aphrodite is, unless absolutely needed. I mean because of Percy. You're the son of Apollo right?"

"Yes." He stated simply.

"So you're good with a bow, naturally, not by training." I said, more talking to myself instead of Calace. Finally I thought up a good question. "What's your fatal flaw? Every demigod has one. Mine is I jump into battle without thinking, and Percy's is he is too loyal. So what's yours?"

He stopped to think for about 3 minutes before he finally came up with an answer. "I grieve too much over the loss of people."

"Because Apollo is good with medicine and if you don't save someone, you take it too hard on yourself?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"How much do you talk? And do you like to sing?" I inquired. "I need to know how annoying you will be if I allow you on the quest. I noticed you raised your hand to volunteer so I figured you my like to come along. Percy requested you. Or he thought he was suggesting we bring you along." I explained quickly after I figured out how weird my last two questions were.

"I absolutely despise singing and I don't talk too much. I think most stuff over before I say it and come up with pretty good ideas. Perce is my friend and I might get a little annoying because he is a good guy and loves to talk, so I will talk right along with him." Calace responded honestly.

"I like your honesty with answering these questions. Your answers are also clearly thought out and pretty wordy. I think you would also be very good in the Athena cabin. I mean besides the Apollo cabin." I said.

"Should Percy be here for your final decision?" Calace asked, thinking about the matter of Percy and knowing who is coming along on the quest.

I shook my head no. "I would like to see you shoot a couple arrows, sword fight me, and take on Taylor from the Ares cabin in a fistfight. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded. "Anything to go on this quest."

I smiled. "Get ready to get beaten in a sword fight by a girl."


	4. Chapter Four: Fighting

**AN-DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for not updating but I got grounded so I couldn't work on this. And while I was grounded I FINALLY got my review. Then when I got my laptop back, there was like three more days of school left and I had to concentrate on school. THEN, I went on a two week vacation and got back on Saturday. My lucky reviewer is… **_tragedymaster01_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, the series or any of the other things. That was all Rick Riordan's idea. But I do own all of the characters I made up and this plot.**

**Ok fine, I will stop with the talking. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter Four: Fighting

I walked onto the sword fighting arena wearing scratched and damaged bronze armor, ripped blue jeans, sneakers, and an orange Camp Half-Blood long sleeve shirt.

"You choose the weapons." I smirked and nodded my head toward Calace. "Unless you're too afraid I'm gonna win." There was another smirk by me.

Weapons were surrounding the arena and Calace started spinning in a slow circle. Finally he stopped. Calace walked over to a knife, about 16 inches long, and picked it up.

He hefted it up and down in his hand.

Then, he smirked.

"This one is your weapon," he sneered.

This time I sneered. "You do know that that knife is Katoptris, right?"

Calace suddenly paled. "L-like the one H-Helen of T-Troy h-had?" He stammered, asking a clean question.

I nodded, trying to keep in a smirk. "Unfortunately, you can't change your weapon of choice for me. And, it's time for me to choose your weapon, sooo…you should have chose your weapon for me better."

So much unlike Calace, I chose the weapon for him right away. It was a sword, a really heavy sword. (I could barely pick it up). I knew he couldn't beat me with this no matter how hard Calace tried. I beat Percy with Katoptris to this sword. Its name is Riptide.

"Riptide," Calace muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for me to hear.

This time I couldn't keep in a smile.

Then I nodded. "Percy let me borrow it. We have to hurry up before… wait never mind. It doesn't return to his pocket unless it's in pen form." again, I was more talking to myself then him.

I must have gone into a dreamy state, because Calace cleared his throat.

I shook my head, so as to wake up more. I then, turned to look at him. "Ready?" I asked, and before he could answer, I turned and called for Rosalie.

-Time Lapse-

I smirked. The sword fight had just finished. And obviously, I won. "You just got your butt whooped, and even better, by a girl!"

Calace's eyes dropped to the ground.

I smirked. "Are you ready to fight an angry Taylor? I mean after what Percy did to him…" I trailed off.

Calace looked up at me, his face really pale. He swallowed and answered, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Then Calace and I walked off to find Taylor.

It wasn't that hard to find him. We just followed the yelling and found Percy and Taylor about to fight.

I grabbed Taylor by the ear and dragged him over to where I had a place set for him and Calace to fight.

I then pulled Taylor up so I could look him in the eye. "You take your anger out on Calace or I will do to you what I have done to the rest of the Ares cabin."

He gulped remembering how many of the toughest guys came home beat up after a fight with me. Taylor nodded.

I smiled, "Good. I knew you would see it my way." I dropped his ear and he fell to the ground.

Calace mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Dang that girl is hot."

Not commenting on that, I moved Calace and Taylor where they would be when they started fighting and yelled, "THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

Calace punched Taylor three times and Taylor was on the ground.

I smiled, clapping at his success. "Way to go. Now we can go to the archery compounds."

He looked at me with a questioning look. "Are we just gonna leave him there?" He asked, looking at Taylor still laying there.

I tilted my head, thinking. I yelled, "PERCY!" And I ran off.

Calace just shook his head and ran after me.

-Time Lapse-

Percy and I were sitting on the beach drinking lemonade in silence. And Percy, being Percy, broke the silence.

"Are you gonna bring Calace along with us on the quest?" He asked still looking at the water.

I nodded, looking at him.

Finally, Percy looked at me and smirked, saying, "If you nodded or shook your head I didn't understand because I can't hear your head rattle."

"The only reason my head didn't rattle is because I have a big brain unlike _someone _I know." I sneezed and it sounded suspiciously like the name Percy. "And for your information I…" I was cut off by Calace.

"Are you to done flirting? Because I don't have all night to stand here and listen whether or not I'm going on this quest."

Percy and I both turned around and yelled in his face, "WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"

Calace backed away innocently and I smirked.

Then Percy and Calace both looked at me.

And I heard some footsteps.

"Wow Stace, this is probably the first time you've had to choose between two guys." Haley sneered.

"HEY HERMES CABIN, I"VE GOT HALEY!" I yelled.

What happened next shocked Haley so much she couldn't move.

About 20 kids from the Hermes cabin came out from the bushes and grabbed Haley, dragging her away.

When Haley was almost out of my sight she yelled, "I will get you back, Stacey Mace!"

I turned to Percy and Calace who were laughing so hard, no sound came out of them.

"By the way Calace, you're going on the quest." I said before turning and running off to go see what the Hermes cabin was doing to Haley.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-I'm back and with a new chapter. I'm updating on account of my birthday was yesterday. Sorry if this chapter is short. It's because it's just about Haley getting what is coming to her. The reviewer of the last chapter is…**_Guest_**! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I will own PJO as soon as pigs fly.**

_Recap:_

"_HEY HERMES CABIN, I"VE GOT HALEY!" I yelled._

_What happened next shocked Haley so much she couldn't move._

_About 20 kids from the Hermes cabin came out from the bushes and grabbed Haley, dragging her away._

_When Haley was almost out of my sight she yelled, "I will get you back, Stacey Mace!"_

_I turned to Percy and Calace who were laughing so hard, no sound came out of them._

"_By the way Calace, you're going on the quest." I said before turning and running off to go see what the Hermes cabin was doing to Haley._

Chapter Five: Stace's Revenge

I found Haley in the process of going up the flag pole.

"STACEY ROSE MACE!" Haley yelled when she saw me.

I winced at the sound of my full name. "Will you quit teasing me about Percy and Calace?"

"Nope. Only once you get a boyfriend like a true daughter of Aphrodite."

"Fine. Stay up there all night. See if I care." I answered a little sharply.

Her face softened at the tone of my voice and then turned to pure horror. "Stace please let me go! I gotta go to the bathroom."

"I'm not falling for that Haley Key. Swear on the Styx you havta go to the bathroom and that you will let the Hermes cabin retie you up here for the night after you changed into your pajamas."

She sighed. "Fine. I, Haley Ann Key, swear on the River Styx that I have to go to the bathroom and I will let the Hermes cabin retie me to the flag pole for the night after I change into my pajamas."

I hesitated. "Let 'er down Hermes cabin."

"WHAT!" Travis Stoll yelled.

I laughed a little. "Relax, Travis. If you were listening, which I doubt you were, Haley swore on the Styx she would allow you to put 'er back up there once she changed into her PJs."

Not wanting to talk to Travis any more, I turned to Percy and Calace who were standing there watching me and drooling a little.

I just walked up to both of them and gave them a kiss on the lips.

Their eyes turned to a dreamy state and I slapped 'em both across the face so they would snap out of there state of mind.

"Like what you see boys," I said, putting charm in my voice.

They both nodded quickly.

"Well, too bad. I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, and mom might kill me for this, but I have no interest in boys. There is only one way I will take an interest in you. It's if you save my life. And no getting mad at each other once I choose my boy. Understood"

They both nodded again.

"Good. If you want to see the hot chick you got your eye on in pajamas, I would suggest you either stay here or change into your PJs."

They both nodded and rushed off to change.

I smirked and went to my cabin to change, too.

-Time Lapse-

I was overseeing the Hermes work on getting Haley up the flag pole when Percy and Calace decided to show up.

"Hey guys," I said without turning around to see who it was.

"Nice PJs, Stace." Percy commented.

I laughed silently.

I had went to my cabin and found the PJs that "showed the most skin." It ended up being a tight, see through, white tank top and really short hot pink shorts.

"I picked them out for you guys." I said trying to hold in my giggle.

That's when I turned around to see them.

Both were wearing basketball shorts. Percy's was sea green and Calace's was black. Both of them were shirtless.

I couldn't help drooling a little at Percy's tan ness and 6-pack.

I quickly turned away so Percy couldn't see.

"Stace, she's up." One of the Hermes campers yelled.

I smirked as I saw Haley hanging upside-down and started to giggle uncontrollably. "Have fun Haley. 'Cause I'm going to bed."

With that happy note, I turned and ran off for the third time today.


	6. Chapter Six: Authors Note

**I'm back. But only with an Authors note. Why? I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS! I have like 4 followers though so I'd like to thank **_GodofAWSOMEstuff_**, **_HarryPPercyJandMe_**, **_tragedymaster01_**, ****and **_Hannibalrider_**. And until one of you reviews, I will not update. Therefore, you might want to review.**

**Until next time,**

**~HannaBananaTwinny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-Lucky readers. I got 3 reviews within a couple of hours. So thank you to **_Guest 101_**, **_josedadude5_**, and **_tragedymaster01_**. So thanks to them I shall be updating today. Oh and I count my AN as a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I do not own PJO.**

Chapter Seven

I woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. That is, until I saw Haley standing over me.

"You are sooo dead Stace. Now get up and get dressed. You have a date with your boyfriend." She told me.

My eyes widened. Then I smirked. "Yeah…no. I have a couple reasons why not. 1. I don't have a boyfriend. 2. I leave for my quest today. 3. I will probably have a boyfriend by the time I come back from my quest. 4. You may be my sister and a daughter of Aphrodite, but I'm still older than you. And 5. It's not like you have boyfriend either, so if I were you, I would shut up."

She sighed. "Fine. But do get dressed, we have breakfast, then you will get your prophecy, and you will leave. I had the rest of the Aphrodite campers pack you a backpack."

"Cool. But if you packed me any clothes that weren't mine or suited for a quest, I will personally slap you."

She gulped. "Let me change a couple things in the backpack then."

"Whatever. Goodbye."

Haley went to my chest to get a couple of things then rushed off.

-Time Lapse-

"Ready for your prophecy princess?" Percy asked me.

I gave him the death stare.

"Sorry!" He yelped. "But what about the prophecy, my love?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just call me Stace. Ya got it?"

He nodded.

I turned and went up to the attic of the Big House. When I got there, Rachael was sitting on a stool.

"Hi Stace." She greeted happily. "Ready for your prophecy?"

I nodded.

Suddenly she froze. She spoke again but her voice was different.

"_A group of three shall go to the west_

_And find the two with one at rest_

_Five will return, with two from Olympus_

_But only because of a final kiss_

_When back at home, one will have trouble_

_Only to find that there were double_

_Sent to Tartarus, he will_

_To find out the good was ill_

_One will have to choose between two_

_With the answer only known by few"_

When Rachael finished the prophecy her head snapped up and she looked at me. "Did that help any?"

"Very much so. Thank you. Do you have a piece of paper up here I can borrow so I can write it down? It was longer than most prophecies?"

She nodded and handed me a piece of loose leaf paper and a jet black pen.

After I finished writing it down, I smiled at Rachael and went back downstairs to find the boys, and Rosalie looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused at their faces.

"Prophecy…?" Rosalie asked, talking to me like I was five.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok. Here it is:

_A group of three shall go to the west_

_To find two, with one at rest_

_Five will return, with two from Olympus_

_But only because of a final kiss_

_When back at home, one will have trouble_

_Only to find that there were double_

_Sent to Tartarus, he will_

_To find out the good was ill_

_One will have to choose between two_

_With the answer only known by few_"

They stood there in silence for awhile. Finally, Percy being Percy broke the silence.

"Well…that was interesting."

**AN-Sorry! That was short. Most of the time typing this was stuck with the prophecy. Review and you'll have another chapter most likely tomorrow.**

**To encourage reviews, I have a QoD: Without looking it up, what is the second great prophecy. I have it memorized, but do you?**


End file.
